Feelings Revealed
by babyfinnickcrab828
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been close in the past, but how close? They never knew. Once thoughts and feelings are revealed will their friendship advance to the next step or will it crumble?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Annabeth was having a great dream. She and Percy were sitting on a beach and he had his arm around her. Then, all of a sudden he turns to her and says "Annabeth, I've been thinking and I want you to be my gir-"

Right when Percy was going to finish asking her the question she'd been waiting for him to ask since age 12 was cut off by: "Hey, you gonna wake up or what?" Annabeth woke with quite a start and realized it was Percy.

"You were up pretty late last night so we didn't want to wake you. You missed breakfast, but I brought you a pancake." Just then he smiled that dashing smile of his.

"Um, thanks Percy! I'll just get changed and eat the, uh, pancake you brought me."

She was about to blush, but she turned took out a pie of jean shorts , blue converse hightops and her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and walked to the bathroom. Percy didn't know whether or not to leave so he just plopped down of her bed. Just then Thalia and Nico walked in hand in hand. "Where's Annabeth?" Thalia asked. "Getting changed. Why the hell ,no offense Nico, are you guys holding hands?" Percy replied.

Right as Annabeth walked out, she saw what Percy had seen and said "Hey! HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS ARE HOLDING HANDS!"

Annabeth say on her bed, next to Percy and Nico and Thalia sat on Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother's, bed.

"This morning, we walked up to each other and told each other how we felt. And alas now we are officially a couple!" said Nico.

"Now, we don't have to worry about getting each other Christmas presents! Oh, Annabeth the Demeter cabin announced that they were going to put out Mistletoe so watch out. You better hope you end up under one!" Thalia joked.

"Oh really? And who on earth would I end up with? Really Thalia I don't get why your telling me thi-" Annabeth and Percy turned and looked at each other with their eyes wide open and immediatly knew what Thalia was talking about.

"Holy Crap! No way! Thalia you are the-" Percy started to say before Thalia cut him off by saying "best cousin ever. Yeah I know! I love you too little cuz!"

"Lets go before Chiron sends a search party after us." Nico said.

When they walked out of the Athena cabin, they saw people hanging the mistletoe and trying to look for matches to 'quincedentaly' end up with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They stood and watched as Chiron walked over to Katie Gardener and said "I believe Annabeth and Percy would be a powerful couple and that you should hang a mistletoe branch above the Poseidon Cabin while they are not aware. They have a tendency to go there together and say goodnight or meet in the morning. One kiss could change their feelings towards each other and they could become the second most couple on earth!".

"Sure I'll do it now while they all go sit down by the beach."

Down by the beach:

All four of them sat down on the sand, Percy next to Annabeth, who was next to Thalia, who was next to Nico. Nico put his arm around Thalia and gently pecked her cheeck, which caused her to blush and enormous amount. Percy examined this and was about to kiss Annabeth's cheeck, but decided it would be best not to. So instead, he put his arm around her (in the most friendly way). Annabeth made no attempt to struggle so she just sat there and looked out towards the Canoe Lake with a smile. Thalia and Nico watched intently, and stayed silent. Finally, Thalia had the guts to break the silence.

"Annabeth I think you need to watch out, I think Percy is making a move!"

"What?! No way Thals. Annabeth is my friend. Am I not allowed to rest my arm on my friend? Have you never seen a person do that?"

"Mmmm. No not that I'm aware of, unless they're in a relationship. "

"We'll I can assure you that Annabeth Chase is NOT my girlfriend, unless she wants to be. In that case my only choice is to say yes, unless I want to get I ass kicked."

Just then, the conch blew, which was the signal for lunch. We all walked back together. As they separated to our desperate tables, Percy looked over at Nico, who winked at him which he took as a sign telling him to go for Annabeth. The truth was that Percy had always had a bit of a crush on Annabeth, from day 1 when they were 12 years old. He never told anyone anything, although Grover could read his emotions, being a saytr and all. They had talked, but Percy never said he was in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As lunch ended, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and Percy went to the Zeus Cabin to hang out and talk. The whole time, Percy found himself thinking about how smart, kind, sweet, and beautiful Annabeth had become over the years. Maybe they would become a good couple. He decided that before dinner, he would ask Annabeth to meet him I front of his cabin once dinner was over. They heed the dinner horn and went. Thalia and Nico walked ahead of them.

"Hey, after dinner meet me in front of my cabin. We need to talk." Percy whispered.

"Um ok sure." Annabeth said with a smile. Then she turned and ran to her table to sit with her brothers and sisters. As Percy kept walking, he kept thinking about how Annabeth had a perfect persona, a perfect heart, and a perfect smile. When they finished dinner, Percy started to return to his cabin. Chiron observed this and began to silently follow. Percy went inside and brushed his hair, which he rarely does without his mom or Grover telling him to. Chiron hid behind the cabin and watched as Annabeth advanced. Percy saw her through the window, took a deep breath, and walked outside.

"Hey! So what did you want to talk about?"

"Um. Well I." He looked up at the sky to make a silent prayer and saw the mistletoe hanging. He gasped so loud that Annabeth couldn't resist not looking. When they finally got over the shock, they turned towards each other. Thalia and Nico came towards them, not making a sound as they watched in excitement. They looked longingly into each others eyes. They leaned in, and VUALA! A perfect Christmas kiss. Percy felt so awkward that his hands started sweating. "Thank the Gods I'm not holding her hand right now" he thought. Why they finally separated, they didn't know what to do. Annabeth smiled her perfect smile. Percy felt his face burning up.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?" Annabeth said in her soft voice.

"Now that that's over with, will you be my girlfriend? I'm sorry I never said anything to you. I have loved you from that first day. All these years, you have meant the world to me. Annabeth I can't imagine not being with you or not knowing you. Annabeth Chase, I love you." Percy blushed so much he was afraid he was going to explode. Annabeth looked at him and though to herself "Dreams really DO come true! I really happened!"

She was so happy, she was speechless. She leaned in and pulled Percy into a long deep kiss.

After they were done, Annabeth looked at Percy and said "Does that answer your question Seaweed Brain?"


End file.
